Rain (BB x Rae)
by CassandraPaige394
Summary: Sometimes the smallest amount of words can have the largest of meanings. (And sometimes, you can feel that meaning with no words at all.) One-shot. Implied Beast Boy X Raven. DISCLAIMER: Teen Titans aren't mine. Even though I wish they were.


**"It's raining." **

**These were the first words that formed in her mind as she awoke that morning. She wasn't quite sure why she'd spoken them aloud, as there was no one there to hear her. And she wasn't quite sure why she had awoken in the first place, at such an ungodly hour of the morning as 3 AM. **

**A violet-haired Raven sat up and glared at the too-bright numbers on her digital clock, then returned her eyes to the window. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, gazing silently at the large drops of water that tapped the window and raced down the frosty glass. **

**Raven liked the rain; it was calming to her. Perhaps it was a bit dreary and melancholy to others -****_a certain green-skinned changeling, for one _****- but Raven didn't mind that at all.**

**After several minutes, Raven decided that it was pointless to try and return to her slumber, and that it seemed like a good time to make some tea and read a book. Lazily grabbing the nearest novel, she draped her cloak over her shoulders and headed for the kitchen. **

**As the doors to the main room opened before her with a hiss, she was surprised to see that the lights in the kitchen were already on. A green-skinned boy paused with one hand in the fridge. **

**"Oh! Hey, Raven," Beast Boy smiled, retrieving a bottle of orange juice. **

**"Beast Boy," Raven greeted in her usual monotone, still standing in the doorway. She observed him quietly for a few moments before asking, "Isn't it a little early for orange juice?"**

**"Of course not!" the boy replied, searching out the tea kettle and switching on the stove. **

**"Thanks," Raven mumbled as she walked over to the dining table and sat down. Without another word she opened up her book, preferring the quiet of the rain over conversation at the moment. (****_Too early to be talking_****, she thought.) Beast Boy, however, seemed to be contrarily inclined.**

**"You're up early, mama," he chuckled as he sat across from her with a tall glass of OJ. "Couldn't ya sleep?" **

**Raven shrugged, keeping her eyes focused on the pages of her book. **

**Beast Boy was very quiet for a minute, wanting very much to say something, but unsure of what to say. **

**"Rae..." he began, his voice soft. Raven twitched slightly, and it was a struggle to not meet his eyes. "Did you have a nightmare?" **

**The rain outside seemed to pound even harder on the windows as Raven recalled a particularly harrowing dream of some weeks before.**

**Raven shook her head and replied honestly, "No." ****_Not this time_****, she added to herself.**

**The green boy nodded. "And... would you tell me if you did?" **

**At this, Raven looked up from her novel, a sad smile playing on the corners of her lips. "No, probably not." Beast Boy's smile mimicked hers, but he made no reply.**

**After a few quiet moments, the tea kettle began to whistle. Beast Boy went to get it. Raven watched with interest as he prepared her tea, exactly as she usually made it. **

**"Since when did you make tea?" She asked casually as he set a steaming cup in front of her. Her low voice was almost resonant in the near-empty room. **

**Beast Boy shrugged. "I've watched you make it once it twice." **

**"More than once or twice, it seems..." Raven smirked.**

**_I didn't mean to say that, why did I say that, I shouldn't have said that…_**

**She met his eyes for the second time, and she felt a pang in her chest. Part of her brain told her to look away, ****_look away_****! And yet… a different, softer part of her heart simply... **

**The pang in the pale girl's chest sharpened as Beast Boy's eyes turned towards the table again, and a silence fell between the two for the third-or-fourth time.**

**Soon, the uncomfortableness of the silence faded away, and they sat quite contentedly, sipping their drinks. Raven wouldn't admit it, but she was a bit glad for his company. ****_(Just a bit.)_**

**It was not until Raven had finished her tea that she suddenly wondered aloud, "Why are ****_you _****up so early, Beast Boy?" **

**This question seemed to surprise him, and an embarrassed grin stretched across his face. "Well, I - er, I, umm…" He rubbed his neck as he tried to think of a response. Finally, he sighed and settled on the truth. "I couldn't sleep," he mumbled, looking utterly defeated. "I can never sleep well when it rains."**

**"Did you have a nightmare?" Raven asked plainly, and Beast Boy shook his head.**

**"Would you tell me if you did?" **

**At this, Beast Boy's eyes went wide, and Raven smiled. A full, genuine smile. **

**Beast Boy laughed. Softly at first, and then he began to laugh so hard that Raven feared the others would wake (even though she laughed a little too.) When the changeling had finally calmed down enough to form words, he shook his head once more. "Nope." **

**A short while later, Beast Boy stood with a yawn and gestured in his vague, sleepy way that he was going to return to bed. **

**"****Night, mama," the little green kid mumbled, shuffling towards the sliding doors. But then he paused, and thought a moment, and scurried back to the table where Raven sat. **

**Surprise and shock and warmth flooded Raven's body as Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Raven felt strange, and part of her wanted to push him off with a sneer, but another part of her just felt so ****_warm_****, so ****_safe _****like that… **

**But the moment's embrace ended all too soon, and as fast as he had returned, he went to leave again. The tingly feeling that Raven felt all through her arms lingered. It took a moment for her to realize that she had held her breath, and she gazed out the windows - still shocked - as her friend walked away.**

**At the doorway Beast Boy paused and whispered, just loud enough for her to hear but just soft enough that she almost didn't: "Maybe the rain's not so bad after all." **

******_(When the other titans arose later in morning, they found a book and an empty teacup on the dining table, and Raven was in her room, fast asleep. And to Beast Boy's odd delight… It was still lightly raining outside.)_**


End file.
